1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices which indicate when mail has been deposited in a mailbox.
2) Related Art
Many efforts have been made in the past to devise a mechanism that signals when mail has been deposited in a mailbox. It is common for mailboxes to be positioned somewhat remote from the residence or business such that the recipient of the mail must make a special trip to the mailbox to check whether the mail has arrived yet or not. These signalling devices are designed to eliminate any special trips to the mailbox by signalling to the recipient when the mail has arrived.
A first type of prior art which signals the arrival of mail is the mechanical triggering type device. These devices typically sensed opening and closing of the mailbox door by the mailman. A typical mechanical trigger device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,350, which has a button which is depressed in abutment with the closed mailbox door. As the door opens away from the button, a spring presses the button outwardly. The button triggers an electrical signalling system when the button springs outwardly in response to the open door. The button mechanism is mounted to the inside wall of the mailbox and must be precisely positioned to properly engage the close door of the mailbox. Existing mailboxes are built in a wide variety of different structural designs and dimensions, and therefore conventional mechanical triggering mechanism which are mounted to an interior wall portion of the mailbox, such as the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,350, cannot be easily installed in a wide variety of differently designed mailboxes. For example, typical mechanical triggering mechanisms are not adapted for use with mailboxes having slot-type openings with doors that pivot inwardly about a high pivot axis. Conventional mechanical triggering mechanisms as described in the prior art are only usable with a narrow range of mailbox designs and dimensions. In addition, these devices are unreliable, costly, and requires individual mounting modifications. These devices are not well adapted for mounting to different types and sizes of existing mailboxes. Therefore, a purchaser of a conventional mechanical triggering mechanism might have to replace his or her mailbox in order to use a particular system. These mechanical devices are generally not compact, and therefore do not fit easily into tight spaces such as a small mailbox.
Another type of device for signalling the arrival of mail is a photoelectric triggering device. The presence of letters within the mailbox blocks light from contacting a photoelectric sensor, which then triggers an electric signalling system. Photoelectric sensors tend to be relatively expensive. These devices must be mounted within the mailbox in particular configurations to utilize the light beam, and therefore the operability of these systems is dependent upon the design and dimensions of the mailbox. In other words, a particular conventional photoelectric device may not function properly or even operate in mailboxes having different structures and dimensions. A purchaser of a photoelectric device may be required to also purchase a new mailbox that is compatible with the device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a simple and inexpensive mechanism for signalling when mail has been deposited in a mailbox. It would be desirable for such a mechanism to be easily mountable within a variety of different types of mailboxes having a wide range of designs, shapes, and dimensions. It would also be desirable for such a mechanism to be simple to install and operate.